Arc of the West
by GhostRipperD31H
Summary: 1800's. A time of ruthless criminals looking to attack the weak. Jaune wants to help those people and put the bad guys behind bars like his Grandpa. With the help of his sidekick Lie Ren, will Jaune be able to survive and protect the West? AU during the Wild West, no pairings for Jaune yet.
1. Tales of Heroes

**Hello! Hope you guys are ready for this Western story revolving around everyone's favorite blond hero. As for my other story, Searching, I'll leave it up and replace the chapters with the revised ones. I actually have ideas for this one, so do expect quicker updates. Lets start!**

* * *

The land was arid, no plant life, other than some tufts of grass, to provide shade and comfort from the unforgiving sun. The ground was hard and dry, multiple cracks due to no rainfall in a long while. Even with the terrible weather conditions, it didn't stop people from settling this area, founding the small town of North Point, a grand total of around 300 people. It was miles away from any major town, the closest being Vale. The only thing that surrounded the small town, other than desert, was a mountain range said to be filled with minerals, especially gold. Money was hard to come by, and hope of striking it rich attracted lots of people to this desolate place. It also attracted various criminals.

North Point was a quickly growing small town. Apart from its court house and mayor home, there were a few cheap bars and hotels, markets, clinic, bank, and a sheriff's office. There was some fertile land nearby, quickly snatched up by a few families in order to cultivate the land, providing food to the bustling town. Other than the same routine of many prospectors going to mine the mountains and some lowly criminal getting locked up due to stupidity, nothing of major impotence has occurred.

It was currently morning, around 5. The sun had yet to rise, the sky a dark blue, littered with hundreds of white dots. The temperature was significantly lower than in the daytime. Many people were already up, packing equipment on horses and headed towards the mountain range to mine once more. There was one man that didn't do the same as those people. Instead he was inside a bar, drinking scotch. Even if it was morning, no one paid him much attention for drinking this early.

He was seated on a stool at the bar, an empty shot glass in his hands, the bottle of scotch on his right. On his left side was a worn out, black cowboy hat, the color fading on some parts, revealing his dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. The man's attire consisted a dark brown, leather trenchcoat with a black button-up vest underneath. He also wore brown trousers and a pair of boots, as well as an ammo belt and a gun holster. On his coat a metal badge in the shape of a star, the word 'Sheriff' engraved on it.

He poured more scotch in his glass, grimacing at the burning sensation when he drank it. Normally he wouldn't be doing something like this, but having lots of bad days could do that to a person. He didn't drink enough to make him not think straight, in case of an emergency. He sat alone, the bartender cleaning up some glasses with a rag.

Soon another man arrived, wearing a blue, long sleeve shirt under a black vest. He also wore black trousers and boots, ammo and a gun hosted attached to his belt. Instead of a coat, he wore a red neckerchief, as well as a black hat. He spotted the other man sitting down and went to sit next to him, declining the bartender's offer of a drink.

"Sheriff, why are you drinking this early. We gotta catch that Bucky and his crew, wrecking havoc all over the place."

The sheriff finished his drink before answering, letting out a sigh. "I know. It's just that none of these leads make any darn sense! It also seems like he's always ahead of us! I just needed some drink in me to help me feel less stressed. I should be asking the same question to you. Why go into a bar this early Jack?"

"I have some important news. Word is that the goverment is taking up any gold found at the mines in those mountains, transporting it back to Vale. Knowing Bucky, he's bound to head there. He isn't the brightest of the bunch."

The sheriff looked at the glass in his hands, swirling the liquid around. Sighing, he put it down and grabbed his hat. After leaving some coins for the bartender, he got up and left, Jack following him out. They walked towards the sheriff's office to grab some things. "If what you say us true, we're going to need some bigger guns. Hear, take this rifle." He handed Jack a Winchester Yellow Boy and some ammo. Jack strapped it to his back, wondering what his boss would use.

"Sheriff, what about you?"

"Don't worry. I got my trusty Crocea Mors with me." He pulled out two 1851 Colt Navy's, with a gold finish. "I've seen many things that these two have helped me with. There have been a few close calls, but with these two I always pull through."

"Why'd you call them 'Crocea Mors'?" Jack asked, checking his own revolver.

"Don't know. I saw it in a book about some guy from Rome and a sword. Thought it sounded cool. If you're done interrogating me, then let's get going." Sheriff walked out of the office towards a wooden pole on the side of the building, two horses tied to the pole. One was a gray Mustang with a white spot on its forehead, the other a dark brown Andalusian horse. Going towards the Mustang, he checked to see that the saddle and pack was all good, not wanting something bad toy happen. He untied his horse and got on, Jack doing the same.

"Hiya!" Sheriff said, his horse galloping faster towards the mountain range with Jack following close by. After a few minutes, they left behind the small town of North Point, still a few good miles away from the mountain range.

"Sheriff, is it alright to be going this fast? What if we get attacked by some Grimm or bandits?"

Sheriff continued to go at a fast pace, looking forward. "It's fine! We have to make it before Bucky in order to have the advantage!"

"Well, what's the plan?"

"I don't know," he said, turning to look at Jack for a few seconds. "I've never been to those mountains, so it depends on what our surroundings are like. Our main goal is to ambush them."

Jack sighed, speeding up slightly. Leave it to Sheriff to rush in without thinking.

* * *

After almost an hour, Sheriff and Jack arrived at the mountain range. The sun was just coming up, the sky turning to a light purple color.

They stopped in front of a few small buildings filled with various mining tools. The only major building was where they housed all of the metals of value found in the mines. After looking around, They noticed that there was only one entrance leading into the mines.

Going at a slow trot, Sheriff looked around before talking. "Not much to provide any type of cover. Good for admonishing though. It also helps that there's only one entrance. C'mon, let's take a closer look." Getting a nod in response, they walked around the small buildings.

There was around four buildings in total, though they were more like shacks. The big building was made of thick wood, two large double doors sealing it shut. There were a few wagons laying around, a set of tracks leading from the entrance of the mine to the large building.

"Alright, here's the plan. Since you have the rifle, it'd be best if your on the roof of that large building. Make sure no one enters that building. I'll hid behind one of these sheds and wait for a chance to attack. When all hell brakes loose, Bucky will most likely try to run away like the coward he is. I'll follow him and you stay behind to take care of any stragglers and to protect the miners. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jack then went to the large building, getting off his horse and going to the roof. Sheriff hid behind the larger of the sheds, tying his horse near by. He pulled out Crocea Mors and checked to see that they were loaded. Shaking with nerves, he waited for Jack to give him the signal they always use when on missions like this. "I hope you're ready Bucky 'cuz you're going down today."

Sheriff knew that capturing Bucky would be the highlight of his career. Bucky was wanted for multiple accounts of theft and murder, having been wanted for a good three years. Bucky had a large crew with him, around ten guys. That's what made him hard to capture. His damn crew. It's the reason why many called Bucky a coward, hiding behind bis crew instead of facing his enemies personally. It would end after today. Jack had the best aim he's ever seen, and his reload time? Incredible. As for Sheriff, he was one of the quickest gunslingers around.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he heard the familiar soft whistle they use to warn each other. Sure enough, when he took a quick look, he saw them. Eleven men in total, their horses trotting slowly. At the head of the group was a tall, skinny man wearing all black. He had a gruff face, creases in his skin from the harsh weather. He was chewing some tobacco, his beady eyes gleaming with joy. "Alright boys, time to go and collect. Rick, Jim, I want you to go check out the mine. Bob, Claude, and Timothy, I want you three to check out those shacks. They might have something of value. James, Leroy, and Mickey, you three go to that large building. Joshua and Carl, you stay here with me. Alright, move out."

"Sure thing boss." Soon the whole group dispersed. Cocking the hammer back on his two revolvers, Sheriff held his breath, nit wanting to make any type of noise and give away his location. He saw Jack aiming his rifle at the three men coming his way, waiting for Sheriff to let him know when to shoot. As for the three men sent to check out the sheds, only one of them got close to where Sheriff was.

"C'mon Sheriff. Tell me when," Jack muttered. The three men walking towards his location were getting closer, too close in fact. He saw Sheriff look at him, a smile on his face, before he aimed one of his revolvers at the guy getting closer to him. "Finally." Letting out a sigh of relief, Jack aimed his rifle at one of the men, Leroy. Taking a deep breath, Jack shot, his aim true. Leroy's body fell off the horse and to the floor, a hole in the middle of his head.

"Shooter! Shooter on the roof! Bucky, get back!" The other two men, Bob and Timothy, got off their horses and ran towards the building, revolvers out. The two men protecting Bucky started to shoot at Jack, missing by a few centimeters.

Sheriff shot the guy nearest him, Claude, hitting him right in the chest. "Behind us!" The other two men sent to check out the shacks spotted Sheriff, shooting at him. Sheriff hid behind one of the shacks, taking cover behind a barrel. He heard five bullets hit the barrel. After a few seconds, Sheriff stood up, shooting his assailant. He managed to hit Bob, though Timothy managed to take cover behind one of the sheds.

Meanwhile, Jack managed to kill one of Bucky's guards, reloading his rifle. He was about to shoot the other guard when he felt a bullet pierce his side from behind. "Gahh!" Jack quickly rolled to his back, pulling out his revolver from its holster and shooting his attacker. He knew there was one more guy behind him, but he didn't know where he was.

"Carl, follow me! We have to go!"

"But Boss, what about the others?"

"They screwed up, letting their guards down. We have to go."

Sheriff noticed Bucky was leaving, wanting to go after him but not wanting to leave Jack behind. "Sheriff, just go! I'll cover you! We can't let him get away," Jack shouted, gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry Jack! I'll bring back help!" Sheriff then got up, shooting at Timothy in order to get away. Qucikly getting on his horse, he got out of there, bullets going past him. Aiming behind him, Sheriff fired back until he was out of ammo. "Hiya!"

Sheriff followed Bucky and his guard, reloading Crocea Mors in the process. He wasn't going to let him get away.

* * *

"It's really late Jaune. You do know we have to get up early and farm the land, right?" A young man was sitting in a chair next to a bed. He had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes. In the bed was a young boy of about eight years old with light blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"I know father, but I want to know what happens to grandpa."

Jaune's dad just let out a chuckle, before looking back at Jaune. "Grandpa already told you, didn't he? You know how it ends already. We have to work tomorrow, so go to sleep."

"But father, you can't stop right before the ending! I want to hear it before going to sleep. Please?" Jaune looked at him with a sad face. Letting out a sigh, his dad finally relented.

"Alright, but you're going to work extra hard tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So, where we're we?"

"Grandpa was chasing Bad Guy Bucky."

"Oh yeah. Alright, so Grandpa had chased Bucky and his guard all the way to North Point..."

* * *

The heat from the sun was strong in the arid climate, and it wasn't even noon yet. Sheriff had chased Bucky all the way back to North Point. Looking around, he saw that the lively town was unusually quiet. Trotting forward, Sheriff saw Bucky standing in the main street, smiling.

"So, you must be that Sheriff I've heard so much about. What was your name again? Richard Arc, right?"

"The one and only. You've got some nerve to cone back here to North Point. If you know me so well, the you should know I live and protect this town. I have people that will help me."

Bucky just started to laugh. "On the contrary, it's surprising how quickly people will turn for the promise of money." Suddenly, there were at least twelve men aiming their guns at Sheriff, some in the roofs, others in buildings. "See? People aren't so trustworthy after all. I suggest you turn back around and let me go, less things will get messy."

Sheriff was saddened at seeing some people he's known for a while turn on him. Letting out a saddened sigh, he got off his horse and walked towards the Sheriff's Office.

"That's a smart guy. I'll see you later Sheriff." One thing Sheriff learned in his travels was to not trust people that will let you go. The most likely thing to happen would be you getting killed. So before they shot him, Sheriff quickly turned around and shot Bucky three times, hitting him right in the chest, knocking him to the ground. There was noise, almost like an explosion, when twelve different guns fired at the same time. Sheriff ran inside his office, a few bullets managing to nick him. The only major wound was in his leg, blood quickly pouring out.

"Damn, my leg!" Sheriff took his coat off and wrapped it around his injury. Bullets were piercing the building, dust going everywhere. Grabbing Crocea Mors, Sheriff aimed out the window and fired towards the people on the roof, killing one. He was met with a rain of bullets, one hitting his cheek. "Shit!" Backing away from the window, he held onto his cheek, the metallic taste of blood filming his mouth.

"Sheriff, we're sorry but we could all use 150 cash lien."

"You're all going to jail! Every last one of you!" The firing stopped and Sheriff could hear some footsteps getting closer. Looking at Crocea Mors, he saw one was empty while the other only had three shots left. "Dammit!"

The footsteps were now right in front of the door. Aiming his revolver, he waited until they opened it letting out a shot. It was the bartender, holding a shotgun. Behind him were two other men, whom Sheriff also shot. "All out of ammo. Shit," He muttered, taking his blood stained badge off. He worked so hard for it, helping out anyone who needed it. He tragically over Vale, studying about law and guns. He even had a family back at Vale, before being stationed here. Now, all because of greed, he was going to die.

"He's not firing. Get him!" He heard running, the noise getting closer and louder. He couldn't move, the pain to great, his leg fractured. Sheriff just closed his eyes, waiting for it to end. Soon, a gunshot was heard. Opening his eyes, Sheriff noticed that he wasn't hurt.

"This is the Vale army! You are under arrest for the aid of a wanted criminal stealing from the government! Put your weapons down or we will fire!" A loud, gruff voice sounded throughout the town. Shakily getting up, Sheriff walked outside and saw a group of soldiers restraining the men that tried to shoot him. Suddenly, a man walked up to Sheriff with a smile on his face. "Looks like it was me that brought you help, huh Sheriff?"

"Jack, what happened?"

"The army came by to collect the minerals mined by the miners when they saw me getting attacked. They helped me stop them and patched me up. We came back here and saved you."

"I told you that Crocea Mors brings me luck," Sheriff stubbornly said, a smile on his face.

"So your guns, not me, saved you? I feel hurt," Jack said, still smiling. "At least you got Bucky, right?"

"Yep. I didn't hut anything important, I think."

"Oh well. Lets get you to a doctor, you look terrible. Maybe they can do something about your face."

Sheriff just sighed, limping towards the clinic as the soldiers checked on Bucky.

* * *

"So after getting patched up, Grandpa went back to Vale with Jack. They received recognition for capturing Bucky, and that was that."

"Grandpa is so cool! I want to be a sheriff also and help out people like he did!"

"Maybe you can ask him tomorrow. He should be here by noon."

"Really father!?"

"Sure. Just don't tell your mother. Don't want her to get worried now, right? Now go to sleep."

Jaune nodded, letting out a yawn before closing his eyes. His dad then blew out the candle on his table before leaving. "Goodnight, Sheriff Jaune."

* * *

**AN: Done! Hopefuly the shootout was good enough for you guys. I choose to write a western because I don't think it's been done for RWBY yet and because people like a good western story. Hopeful you guys will think it's good. This chapter is more of a set up for why Jaune wants to be a sheriff. Next chapter will be him meeting his grandpa. There are no pairings for Jaune yet, so feel free to leave your choice on who Jaune should be paired with.**

**As for my story Searching, the first rewritten chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week. This story won't be updated until then. Other than that, feel free to leave a review. See you next time!**


	2. Dream to Help

**Hello! Sorry for the late update but I've been tired, lazy, and other was a city-wide power outage. I still updated, so there's that. I don't have an actual update schedule, so it'll just be random. Not much else. Lets start!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but OC's**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the scorching heat unbearable. It was a wonder how a river nearby made the land fertile. The same couldn't be said about Jaune as he toiled the land with a hoe, his shirt sleeve shirt completely soaked and sticking to his body. His usually light skin was red, the large, straw farmer's hat in his head not doing much to help. As for his hands, they were in a worse condition, covered in blisters and a few minor cuts. Jaune didn't complain though. He wanted to help people like his Grandpa did. Besides, his father said men didn't complain about doing strenuous labor known as work.

"Father, I'm done with this row," Jaune said weakly, his voice grainy and dry from dust and dehydration. He saw his father with a hat similar to his planting seeds in the churned soil.

"Alright Jaune. It's almost noon and we still have to go to town. Why don't you go inside and clean up. Grandpa should be here soon," Jaune's father replied, not turning around and still planting seeds.

Jaune said his thanks before running towards a shed next to their large, wooden house. He stored the hoe in the shed, along with a pair of dirty, worn out boots. Jaune quickly went inside the house, finding his Mother storing food in the kitchen. The kitchen was a decent size, enough room for two people to walk around. There were various cupboards and a door that lead to a small pantry. There was a stove in one corner and a makeshift sink in another.

"Mother, father said I'm done for today and we'll go into town soon," Jaune said excitedly. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water, wavering the cool and refreshing liquid. It made him feel revitalized.

"Good job Jaune. You'll grow up to be a fine working man one of these days. Dirty, but hard working. Now, cone here. You don't want to appear filthy when Grandpa gets here, right?", she asked, stopping her work to get a wet rag.

"I know Mother. It was dusty today, that's all," Jaune said as his Mother took his sweaty shirt off and cleaned him with the rag.

His Mother was a kind looking woman, though her personality was different. She was kind, if you didn't mess with her or her family. She was also very intelligent, knowing when someone was trying to dwindle her out of something. It usually didn't end well for those people. Appearance wise, she was rather short, reaching just a little over 5 feet. She had light brown hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a very light blue that seemed to shine when she was happy and darken when angered. Her attire consisted of a navy blue cotton twill walking skirt with a gray Abington blouse.

"There. Now go put on a clean shirt. I think your Father is almost done."

"Okay." Jaune ran up the smooth, wooden stairs, walking into the second door on his left. The room was rather small with a few trinkets here and there. In the middle of the room was his bed, fur blankets neatly folded. Jaune went to know of his dressers and took out a beige shirt, putting it on. Afterwards, Jaune ran back down the stairs to his Mother. "Done. Mother, when will Grandpa get here?"

"Around evening. He's only staying for a little while before returning to North Point. Now hurry and get! Your Father's waiting for you outside," His Mother answered, still storing food so it wouldn't go to waist in the blistering heat.

"Okay Mother. We'll see you soon!" Jaune hurried outside, seeing his Father attaching a wooden wagon to a pair of horses. Inside the wagon were bags filled with various items, such as grain and leather from the cows. Jaune sat at the front of the wagon, waiting for his Father to finish getting ready.

"You ain't gonna help?", His Father questioned, a little irritated.

"You're almost done Father. There's no reason for me to help."

"For a kid, you sure did get smart. Who's teaching you?"

"That would be me," Jaune's Mother said from the front of the house.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you're teaching 'im, Rachel. Boy needs to be smart in order to survive," He answered while getting on the driver's side of the wagon, reins in hand.

"Careful with what you say Michael. Hurry back safely," Rachel said, waving them goodbye.

"See ya Rachel."

"Bye Mother!" Jaune waved her goodbye, smiling. Jaune's Father snapped the reins, the horses starting to trot forward and pull the wagon. Soon, they left their farm land, the wagon and horses kicking up lots of dust in the dirt trail.

* * *

Jaune and his Father were still going on the dirt trail, the horse going at a decent pace. They were still a couple of miles away from Vale. They were making good progress, the sun showing that it was a little past noon. It had been almost an hour and a half since they left their ranch. They had traveled in comfortable silence, the only sound being the rattle of the wagon and the clicking noise of the hooves hitting the ground. Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise, the ground starting to shake. Jaune panicked a little, looking around for the source of whatever was causing this. Looking out at the distance, Jaune saw a fast moving object headed towards Vale, smoking coming from the front. It would let out a loud screech occasionally.

"Father, look! It's the train!" Jaune felt excited, seeing the train pass by. He's heard of the railroads and trains, but he's never actually seen one working before. "Can we ride it one day? Please?"

Michael looked towards the train, letting out a small sigh. "I don't know Jaune. Ride ain't cheap. Maybe one day. Rather use a horse though. Reliable and quiet. It won't attract Grimm like those machines," he said, looking back at the road. As Jaune thought about it, his Father did have a point. The newspaper stated a few reports of Grimm attacking the railroads due to the sounds attracting them. Still, Jaune wanted to ride one.

"Even though it's true, trains are the future Father, just like the telegrams when you were younger. Just think about what the future could be like. Maybe we'll be able to fly," Jaune said, still staring at the train passing by in the distance.

"Flying? You don't have heat stroke now, right? Men can't fly Jaune. Next, your gonna tell me that we'll also have weapons that turn into other weapons or that we can use this damned dust for something useful," Michael scoffed. Sure technology was advancing, but something like that seemed a tad absurd. He laughed at his own joke.

Jaune wasn't deterred, looking at the train that had gone behind some rocks, blocking his view. "Who know Father. It could be possible."

"Instead of looking so far ahead, w by y not think about the next few years?"

"What do you mean?", Jaune asked, confused.

"You said you'd like to be a sheriff last night, right? Since your Grandpa will be staying a little while, I figured he could help teach ya to shoot."

"Really!?"

"Yep. Just don't tell your Mother. Not sure how shed take yo you bring a sheriff and all."

They continued on their journey to Vale, going back to their comfortable silence.

* * *

Jaune and Michael arrived at the large city of Vale, a major contrast from North Point. The roads weren't dirt, rather paved with smooth stones. The buildings were grand and made of brick and stone, more durable in the harsh weather than wood. There were posts with wires on top located at various places, used for communication. Many people were walking around, wearing fancy suits and dresses. Vale was a rich and populous city, reaching a little over a thousand citizens and still growing. It was to be expected since it was the capital.

"There sure are lots of people Father. What are we here for again?", Jaune asked, looking at his surroundings. Not many people paid attention to them, going about their business.

"We're going to sell our things to the grocery here. After, we're gonna get some new clothes. Winter's getting close," Michael answered, slowing down the horses to a trot, guiding them through the semi-crowded streets. There were other people on wagons, painted with different colors. Jaune thought they were wagons, but they were stagecoaches, coveting the passengers from the heat.

"Father, does that mean I get to see Ren?"

"Maybe. Your Mother did give us a list of other things to buy."

They continued going down the road at a slow pace, Jaune excited to see his friend. Ren and his family were foreigners, coming to Vale after a recession happened in their home country. They moved to the capital for jobs, about three years ago. After a while, they became excellent tailors, their work so good that many people came just to buy some article of clothing. Jaune and his family became friends with them, occasionally helping them out. This lead to Jaune becoming good friends with the relatively quiet and studious Ren.

"Alright Jaune, help me unload the supplies," Michael said, moving to the back of the wagon. Jaune also got off the wagon, helping his Father by moving the bags to the side, near the entrance of the grocery they stopped in front of. While he helped, Jaune noticed the appearance of the grocery. The building was rather large, about two stories tall. The upper floor was where the owner lived, the bottom floor the actual store. There were a few large, rectangular windows, the interior illuminated by lamps.

"Jaune, move the bags inside the store. I need to talk to the owner." Jaune nodded, moving the heavy bags inside one by one. He struggled a little, his hands still stinging from the blisters. Once he was done, he let out a sigh of relief, sitting on the largest bag. The inside of the store was cool, a huge relief from the unforgiving sun. There were plenty of shelves lined up in the middle, multiple items orgnized.

"Alright Jaune. We're done here. Help with these other bags," Michael said when he returned, pointing towards three, rather large bags. Letting out a tired sigh, Jaune moved one of the bags to the wagon, his Father moving the other two. It was a great struggle, one in which Jaune thought he'd lose. After last 10 minutes, Jaune succeeded, sweat on his brow. Michael just gave out a chuckle. He remembered how his own Pa would make him work like that. "Good job son. You sure did have lots of strength. C'mon, let's go."

Jaune seems at the compliment his Father gave him. Now that he thought about it, he did feel stronger. Still smiling, Jaune got in the wagon with his Father, the horses going back to the usual slow trot.

"Father, what did we get for the supplies?"

"Got lucky, that's what. They were in need of grain and meat. Gave us fruit, feed for the animals, and 50 Lien," Michael responded happily, showing Jaune the bills and coins he received. As for Jaune, he was speechless. He'd never seen that much money at once.

"What're we gonna get with it?"

"After buying the clothes, we might get something nice. I don't know. It sure is a lucky day though. Maybe we can save the rest and try expanding the ranch or hire some more help. Get more done," Michael said happily.

Still in joyous mood, they soon arrived at the tailor shop, about a few minutes away from the grocery. They unloaded the bags from the wagon and moved them inside the shop in case someone tried to steal them. You never know.

"Ah, it's good to see you again Michael, Jaune," a middle-aged man said. He had short black hair and green eyes. He was about 5 feet 9 inches tall and wearing a tailors suit. Behind him stood a shorter person that almost resembled him. The person also had black hair, though it was slightly longer with a pink streak. He also had pink eyes and was wearing a pair of jeans and a light green shirt.

"Nice to see you to Andrei. You to Ren," Michael said.

"Hello," Jaune also said, waving.

"So, what're you looking for this time?", Andrei asked.

"Winter clothes. Gonna get cold soon."

"I got some you might like. Ren, why don't you play with Jaune for a bit?"

"Okay," Ren said, looking at Jaune before walking out back. Jaune followed him out while Michael looked at the clothes.

The backyard was big enough for them to run around. It was in the shape of a square, the outside blocked off by a wooden fence. There was a bench, a small tree at one corner, and a few bushes.

"So, how's farming and ranching?", Ren asked, looking at Jaune,

"Fine. We got paid a lot this time."

"That's good. You gonna celebrate?"

"Maybe. Anyways, I actually have something to tell you" Jaune said excitedly.

"What?"

"We sheriffs! We'll be able to protect people and stop crime. It'll be fun!"

Ren just sighed, looking away. Jaune looked at Ren, a little disappointed that he didn't share his enthusiasm. "I don't know Jaune. I don't see a reason to. Besides, there are already people upholding the law. If rather continue my studies."

"Oh. Well, it's fine. I'd still like to try, maybe learn from my Grandpa," Jaune said dejected. He was hoping Ren would be up to it.

"We can still hang out."

"Sure." Jaune looked around before making his fingers in the shape of a gun aimed towards Ren. "Bang!"

Ren quickly ducked, pretending to shoot back. "Pow!"

* * *

It was evening when Jaune and Michael returned home with all the stuff they had gathered. The moon was still rising, lighting the darkness. As for the climate, it was cool and quickly getting colder. Jaune started to shiver lightly until his Father hanged him his coat.

"Stay warm Jaune. Don't forget the climate is drastic here. Hot during summer and cold during winter."

"I know Father. I just forgot," Jaune explained.

They unloads the bags they had gotten, taking them inside the house. While taking the bags inside, Jaune noticed a black mustang tied to a post eating feed. Recognizing it, he quickly helped take the bags into the kitchen to be stored.

Entering the house, the smell of food being cooked assaulted his nose, making his mouth water. "Mother, we're back!"

"I hope it was safe. Don't forget to greet your Grandpa," his Mother said as she hugged him.

Looking around, Jaune spotted him. An older man wearing a trenchcoat and boots with spurs. He was eating a fruit, looking at Jaune. "Hello, Jaune."

"Grandpa!" Jaune ran to his Grandpa, giving him a hug. His Grandpa reciprocated, chuckling at Jaune's merry mood. "Grandpa, you have to tell me more of your adventures, please!"

"I just got here and you want to here more of my stories. What, you wanna be a sheriff and stop bad guys?"

"Yeah! I want you to teach me."

"That would be something you'd have to ask your Mother." Jaune looked at his mom with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I don't mind learning to shoot a gun, but not going out there to fight criminals. Now, help me set the table," she said sternly.

"Okay," Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry Jaune. I'll teach you some tricks tomorrow."

Jaune perked up at hearing that, grabbing some dishes and placing them on the table. Michael walked in, having checked up on the cattle and horses at the barn. "Hello Pop. How's life treating you?"

"Good. I see you've told your boy some more of my travels."

"Yeah. Seems like he wants to protect the innocent."

"So, you gonna teach him?", Michael asked, looking at Jaune help his Mother.

"A few tricks. Thinking about taking him with me for a little bit."

"Really? I don't know. That's up to Rachel. As for me, if it teaches him yo take care of himself, then I'm fine with it."

"Very well. We'll talk later. It seems like it's time to eat." Both men walked to the dining room, also helping out in setting the table.

* * *

**AN: Done! The chapter's a little short, but it was more of how Jaune spends his day helping his family. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. As for pairings, there will be RenxNora. No Jaune pairing yet, so please vote. Right now, there's one vote for Ruby.**

**Next chapter will be Jaune learning to shoot and stuff. Feel free to leave a review with constructive criticism, what you like, suggestions, etc. Thanks and see you next time!**


End file.
